ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter Nexus (ZTAC)
The Dexter Nexus is an extra-dimensional, astral realm of omnipotent presence and almighty energies. It is the origin of supreme powers responsible for mutating the Sevareans into their current forms. Unfathomable and enigmous, its genesis remains a mystery. History Incomprehensible to great minds alike, indescribable with the mortal tongue, the origins of the Dexter Nexus are pure conundrum. Some revere it as a magnificent God, others a scientific enigma to pool in extensive research. Puzzling as it may be, even renowned experts have never got an inch closer to uncovering its secrets. Then, it blessed the Sevareans, in an event known as the Dexter Exposure. Beginnings The following contains spoilers. Click to reveal: Once a meek race, granted a portion of a holy power, the Sevareans ascended to the higher stratum of the universal chain in a matter of years. However, they split into two factions with conflicting ideologies. Power-hungry and notorious, clouded with malice, vengeance and desperation, the Agros Sevareans steeled their resolves to topple their abusers. Pasis Sevareans, on the other hand, sought out a peaceful compromise, devoid of violence and war. A hero rose from the side of the Pasis Sevareans, as the Agros pillaged and conquered the territories of their employers. His spirit and core empowered by a direct connection to the Nexus, the warrior resisted the Agros forces defensively, effectively putting them down with minimal retaliation. However, a turn in the tides pushed him to resort to undesirable choices. An ambush, he slayed his own kind in a fit of rage. Though his valued contributions and honorable efforts managed to cease galactic battles, peace talks and compromises being made between alien races, the hero locked himself away. A hypocrite, sorrowful with guilt. Rise The following contains spoilers. Click to reveal: Zoffi's Saga Following the hero's ideals and footsteps was his apprentice, a man who came to be known as Zoffi, hailed and respected as the First King of Sevar, leading efforts in rebuilding their disastrous world, promoting and strengthening political relationships with their neighbors. He was a man who was loved by his people, and whom instilled them with compassion and kindness. Due to the previous battles, multiple alien races were determined to take an eye for an eye. Declaring war on the Sevareans, they continuously sent out troops and fleets in hopeful attempts to destroy every last bit of their civilization. Nevertheless, Zoffi and his comrades managed to fight back with zest, the winds of favor gusting in their direction. In a final push, the warring side sent out their ultimate planetary destruction weapon. Zoffi struggled against this beast, and tried to establish a link to the Nexus but to no avail. He was then approached by the entity known as Deus. Zoffi's Heresy Millenia after the Great War, Zoffi offered himself for experimentation on Emerium Devices. Taking a portion of the Dexter Nexus using genetic information extracted from Zoffi's body, scientists managed to create phenomenal technologies. However, Zoffi disappeared shortly after. Rule The following contains spoilers. Click to reveal: After an epic fight between the completed mechanical dinosaur and The Justifiable One, which resulted in the latter's comatose state and the beast's destruction annihilating a good portion of the capital, a plan was devised to create a system for future heirs of the throne to connect to the Dexter Nexus without unforeseen complications or interference, dubbed the Dexter Connect. After several trials and errors, an advanced AI was formulated to survey and oversee the completion and progress of the Dexter Connect system. Unbeknownst to anyone, the AI was modified to ensure that the souls of the Kings were to be translated to the system database after death, considering enough usage of the Nexus was accomplished in life. Seventine's Birth Seventine the Lawful was created artificially using the birth technologies and DNA of the previous Kings from the Nexus, using the AI. Leonados' Betrayal Shortly after rights to the throne were granted to Leonados, he imprisoned his father. Planning to take control of the Nexus due to reasons unknown, he tried to assimilate his physical body with the Portal Pool located in the Dexter Chambers of the Royal House of Sevar, though his plans were thwarted by his father, who crashed the whole room down to rubble and deactivated access permanently. Leonados was then banished, and Seventine disappeared. Abilities * Bestowal of Powers: The Dexter Nexus is able to bestow its cardinal energies upon beings, instigating rapid evolution, granting mortal beings unimaginable power beyond their wildest beliefs. A relatively weak race, such as the Sevareans, were mutated into gigantic lifeforms possessing various forms of energy manipulation, greatly improved parameters and even psychic powers as a result of their exposure to the Nexus. * Avatar Creation: It is said that the Dexter Nexus is able to create avatars, to convey messages and act as an overseer of things in the mortal realm. They are said to be nearly omnipotent, insanely powerful and hold free will as well, though their loyalty to the Nexus is guaranteed. * Astral Reality Manipulation: Though the Dexter Nexus is unable to act on the relative plane of existence, however, it can freely do as it wishes within the astral realm. However, as a somewhat neutral party to conflicts, it is rare indeed to see the Nexus act. * Omnipotence: The Dexter Nexus can be compared to entities such as the Void Eye. As a realm, it cannot be dealt physical harm. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle Category:Fan Concepts Category:Cosmic Entity